The Body Switch
by VioletParr824
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome, most popular people in Tokyo High School but sworn enemies of one another. But what happens when Kagome 'buys' pair of wedding rings, not knowing that there is an ancient curse upon the rings, that accidentally causes Inuyasha and Kagome to switch bodies with each other...forever! InuKag


The Body Switch

Chapter 1: Major Rivals

"Come on, Kagome! We're going to be late!" Sango yelled as her and Kagome's other friends waited for her to finish her make-up.

"One second!" Kagome said as she finished putting her mascara on her eyelashes. "Almost done…" Kagome swiped her lashes one more time, upwards. "There! Done!" Kagome examined herself in the mirror really quick and then ran downstairs to stand before none other then her friends Ayame, Rin, and her best friend of all, Sango.

"Aw, Kagome you look great!" Ayame said clasping her hands together in front of her face.

"Of course she does! After all, she's the most popular girl in school!" Rin exclaimed to Ayame as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome may be the most popular but we're all the most popular _girls_ in school!" Ayame exclaimed to Rin as she turned to her and smiled at her.

"Aw, thanks guys! Ready to go?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her purse and put it on her shoulder.

"Yes! Of course!" Sango said grabbing her best friends hand and dragging her out the door. "We got to beat Miroku and his stupid friends before we get to school so we don't run into them!"

"Oh, your right! I don't feel like dealing with Inuyasha right now…that butt hole…" Kagome said as she got angrier and angrier as she thought about it more and more. Kagome was dragged out to her yellow buggie and her friends followed her out to the car. They all filed in, Ayame and Rin in the back, Kagome driving and Sango the passenger. The cover on the buggie was down and Kagome backed out of the drive way and down the road. _Inuyasha may be the most popular but he's the rudest most annoying guy in the school! On the other hand…Hojo…now he's so sweet and nice…_

"Kagome! Isn't Hojo suppose to ask you out today?" Sango asked as she turned to her friend excitedly.

"What! Is he really?" Ayame exclaimed leaning forward in between the cream leather seats of the driver and passenger.

"No way! Dets, Kagome dets!" Rin exclaimed as she got on top of Ayame as they came to a stop at a red light at the end of the street.

"He texted me last night and said he wanted to see me after school today and ask me something! Isn't that great?" Kagome exclaimed as she turned on her left blinker.

"No way!" Sango said excitedly. "You have to tell us what happened when you meet up with us after that!"

"Of course I will!" Kagome said smiling as she turned when the left green arrow appeared on the head light. "That's why I wore my best outfit!" Kagome said proudly and she looked down at her royal blue dress with sleeves that went halfway down her arms, just past her elbows and the length stopped at mid thigh.

"That is a super cute dress." Sango said looking at it. "Where'd you get it?"

"Where I work, of course!" Kagome said proudly. "I love working there…"

"Oh! Forever 21? I love that store!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah, they have so many cute stuff there…" Rin said day dreaming about it.

"You're so lucky to work there, Kagome…" Sango sighed. "I can't stand working at Lowe's…I like the store and all it's just not a girls store…to many old men hit on me."

"Then, why do you still work there?" Rin said giving her a questioned look as her hair flew as the wind blew.

"The pay is good." Sango simply said fiddling with the long pearled necklace around her neck.

"How much an hour?" Ayame asked now hanging over the passenger's seat.

"$12.50." Sango said turning around to face her friends in the back.

"WHAT?"

"$12.50?"

"That's awesome, Sango!" Kagome said excitedly as she turned right onto a different street.

"Can you get me a job there?" Rin asked putting on her best and most cutest face she could.

"You can have mine…" Sango sarcastically said to Rin.

"ANYWAY! What should we go out and celebrate if Kagome gets asked out!" Ayame said now sitting back in her seat.

"Yeah! We should totally go…" Rin said slowly and waiting for all the other girls. All of them looked at one another.

"SHOPPING!" All the girls shouted in unison and laughed at one another.

"Oh my gosh! What should we shop for?" Sango asked looking around the car at everyone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ayame said leaning forward. "Prom dresses!"

"Oh yes!" Rin shouted excitedly. "And then jewelry for our dresses!"

"Yeah!" Kagome said excitedly. "And possibly start looking for wedding rings for me and Hojo!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Kagome!" Ayame said with a surprised expression. "You really think you'll marry Hojo?"

"Of course! They are like…the perfect couple!" Rin said clasping her hands together. "Cuter than Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip!"

"Than Ariel and Eric!"

"Than Cinderella and Prince Charming!"

All three girls sighed in unison. "Ahhh…yeah…cuter than Cinderella and Prince Charming."

Then, Kagome looked down at her radio and heard a familiar song the girls all absolutely loved. Kagome turned up the music and blasted it through out the car and all the girls began to sing along to the song. Ayame threw her hands up in the air as they all screamed the song.

"That's what girls do!

They keep you guessing the whole way through

Play your emotions

Push all your buttons, it's true!

That's what girls do!"

* * *

"That was so much fun in the car!" Rin exclaimed as they walked up the hallway of the school. They were all in the same homeroom together and they headed down into their homeroom and all sat together in the corner and turned their desks to face each other.

"I wonder when Hojo gets here…" Kagome wondered as she leaned her head on her hand, staring at the ceiling in wonder.

"Yeah, we all got to say hi to him!" Sango said to the other girls. To bad they didn't know a certain boy was already making his way to them right now.

"Hey, Higurashi!" Hojo said running up to their little company of desks in the corner.

"Hey, Hojo!" Kagome said standing up and blushing a bit as he approached.

"Aw, Kagome, you look beautiful as always!" Hojo said looking at her outfit up and down.

Kagome's face must have been red, but luckily on that make up she put on the morning had covered it…well most of it.

"You remember where to meet me after school, right Kagome?" Hojo asked with that beautiful smile plastered on his face. If looks could kill, well Kagome would be dead by now, actually a long time ago…

"Y…Yeah! Out in the field behind the school right?" Kagome asked so nervous she thought she was falling over.

"You got it, now…I'll see you then, okay?" Hojo said as he waved and turned to got out the classroom, just a graceful as a deer in the forest.

All the girls, except Kagome, squealed and Sango and Ayame pulled both her arms down slowly until she was sitting in the chair again.

"Oh my gosh, what a charmer!" Ayame said fanning her face with her hand and leaning back in her chair.

"I'll say, he's a total hunk! Way to go Kagome!" Rin said leaning on Ayame for support from Hojo's oh-so hotness.

"And he's a total sweet heart too! Kagome you got it bad, girl!" Sango said punching the awe struck Kagome in the arm.

"Y…Yeah…" Kagome said sinking into her chair and almost sliding off of it if it wasn't for her friends lifting her back onto the chair from under her arms and Sango began fanning her with her own hand. "The only thing that would ruin this moment is if…" Ugh, she had spoke to soon. Unfortunately, her worse night had just walked through the door. The 'in slow motion' crew came through the door with Miroku holding a battery operated CD player, just at the beginning of 'Bad to the Bone'. They all stopped in the door and Inuyasha, the leader, looked around at everyone in the classroom. He stopped at one thing, Kagome's group. He snickered snapped his fingers in the air, still stalk staring straight at Kagome. At this, Miroku just turned off the music just as the words were about to start.

Miroku sighed smiling stupidly. "Ahhh, I love theme song Mondays…"

Then, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. Kagome and her group stood…or rather sat their ground, all of them making pouting looking faces as he approached. Inuyasha put his foot on her desk and leaned his elbow on his knee leaning forward. "Hey, wench…thanks for keeping our seats warm…that was so kind of you…" Inuyasha said sarcastically, smiling all as he did. What a little jerk. Kagome stood up and leaned into the hanyou's face.

"How about no…" Kagome said softly as she put both hands on the desk leaning into his face.

"Heh…" Inuyasha laughed and rolled his head and then looked back at her. "Excuse me…?"

Kagome leaned back with her eyes wide and with her hand innocently on her chest and blinking a few times. "Oh, I'm sorry…did I stutter?" She said in a cocky way and then leaning back into his face, which wasn't very pretty to her right now. Like…at all…

Inuyasha huffed and grabbed the Kagome's arm and pulled her arm up so her face was right in his face. "You _will_ move…or I _will _put gum in your hair again like I did when we were freshmen. Got that?"

Kagome groaned and looked down at Sango and the other girls. "Come on girls…" Kagome said as she and her group got up and moved from as far away from Inuyasha's group as possible.

Inuyasha smirked at victory. "That's right, girls! We rule the school, Inuyasha is still king of the palace! And this…" Inuyasha pointed down to the seat Kagome was once sitting in. "Is my throne!" Inuyasha sat down and folded his hands behind his head and put his feet on the desk.

Kagome and the girls sat done in the opposite corner, eyeing Inuyasha with evil eyes, hoping it would burn his skull right up. Then, Kagome leaned into Sango. "Hey, Sango…"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to disinfect my arm and burn this dress later…" Kagome said in a flat tone still burning Inuyasha up…in her own mind of course.

"Will do…" Sango said imagining the same thing, but looking at Miroku.

* * *

"Hey, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, come sit down…" Inuyasha told them as he patted the desk's chairs.

They all sat down, Miroku next to Inuyasha and Inuyasha leaned in the sneaky bastard that he was. "Did you do the dirty work?" Inuyasha whispered into the ear of the pervert of the school.

"With great pleasure…" Miroku smirked as he held out his hand with nuts and bolts in it.

Inuyasha laughed and just as he looked up, Mr. Connect their not so slim teacher came in. He instantly went to his rolling chair. Inuyasha was now at the edge of his seat as he watched him stroll his big rolls over to the seat. He sat down in it gently and pulled the attendance sheet in front of him.

Inuyasha, now seriously confused, looked over at the lecher and grabbed the now seriously scared Miroku by the collar and shook him. "Why didn't he-"

Then, Mr. Connect fell onto the floor with a big crash. Everyone just stared, even Inuyasha still holding Miroku by the collar. Then bursts of laughter could be heard through out the whole room.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he broke the chair!" One of the students said laughing so hard.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't put a crater in the floor!" Another student said holding her stomach as he leaned over, laughing.

Inuyasha now punched Miroku in the arm as a congratulations and to another victory. Everyone cheered. Then the bell rang and everyone got up and went to their first class. Inuyasha and Miroku went to their first class, Calculus, together walking down the hall.

"Oh man, Miroku, that was brillant!" Inuyasha said giving him a high five with one hand.

"Not as brilliant as you kicking Kagome and her friends out of the seat. Man, she really hates your guts." Miroku stated as they continued to walk down the math hall.

"Yeah she does…" Inuyasha laughed. "That's ok, let that stupid wench do what she wants…I don't really care…"

"Why does she hate you so much anyway?" Miroku asked. "Just curious…"

* * *

"That creep read my diary! Can you believe that? When we were in 5th grade he read it out loud to the entire class! It had my deepest darkest secret in it!" Kagome said as she and Sango made their way to World Literature. "And he read it…out loud!" She exclaimed again.

"Ouch! What was the secret?" Sango asked as she stared at her friend, making their way into the classroom.

* * *

"She liked me!" Inuyasha said to Miroku. "I thought it was the funniest thing that she even liked me like that!"

"She is really hot and all…" Miroku said in wonder as he looked up to the ceiling.

"No she's not! Except her legs…and her eyes…and that hair…" Inuyasha went on out loud.

"You like her…" Miroku smirked evilly at him.

* * *

"You liked him?" Sango asked confused a bit.

"This is when we both went to private school…and when I was stupid and naïve…" Kagome said looking to the side.

"You know Ayame, Rin, and I all wondered why you hated him so much…" Sango said looking curiously at her friend. "It only took until our last year of high school to figure it out…wait until I tell them!" Kagome turned Sango to her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

* * *

"You can NOT repeatNOT tell anyone! Besides…I don't like her that much! In fact she's just sexy that's all! But still, you can not even tell anyone I said that!" Inuyasha said to Miroku who was now pinned against the lockers by the now angry and irritated dog demon.

"Relax…I won't tell…" Miroku waved him off of him. "Why can't I tell…?"

"Because I would never be able to live it down to anyone, now! Everyone knows how much I 'hate' her! If I did, everyone would think I'm weak, and prey on my like a cat on a mouse!"

* * *

"It was embarrassing enough to think that I thought he liked me too…but he completely turned on me! No one shall know I ever liked Inuyasha…ever!" Kagome said to Sango as they waited in the class room in the back for their teacher.

"Aw, Kagome…I won't tell I promise…" Sango said putting up her hand in the air like a girl devoted to being a scout and selling cookies.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, now come on, lets do our favorite hand game…"

Sango smiled back as they both stood up, faced each other and began to chant.

"Boys are cheats and liars

They're such a big disgrace

They will tell you anything to get to second

Baseball, ball he thinks he's gonna score

If you let him go all the way then you are a whore-

Ticulturist studies flowers-"

"Alright, class sit down and get ready to learn about Oedipus!" A woman walked in and sat at her desk. Kagome and Sango sat down and began to pay attention.

* * *

It was now 2:30 and Kagome began to walk out to the field where she could see Hojo standing in the distance. Her three best friends were right behind her but then she suddenly turned around. "Ok, I'll meet you at my car, girls, ok?" Kagome said trying to control her excitement.

"Okay!" They all said, it was obvious that they were just as excited as she was. Kagome held out her pinkie finger out to them and they all hooked onto her pinkie with their own. Kagome smiled as did the other girls and they all began to squeal like piggys and hop up and down like bunnies. The three girls then turned around and walked towards Kagome's car as Kagome continued out toward Hojo.

Kagome walked up to Hojo. "Hey Hojo!"

Hojo instantly turned around. "Hey Kagome! Will you take a walk with me…?"

"Yeah, sure!" Kagome said nervously. Hojo stuck his arm out for her and she slipped her arm through his and began to walk.

"So, tell me Kagome, do you like anyone in the school…?" Hojo asked her as they walked slowly down the side of the building.

"Oh…" Kagome blushed deeply and looking down at the ground. "Y…yeah there is someone I like…"

"Oh yeah?" Hojo said, still acting cool and collective. "Is it Miroku…?"

"No…no…" Kagome said as she waved her hand at him. "Not that perv…"

"How about Koga…?" Hojo asked smiling down at her as they walked around the corner to the football field.

"Nah…not him…" Kagome said sweetly looking up at him.

"How about Inuyasha…?" Hojo said as he stopped at the gated where they would enter the turf football field surrounded by the track.

Kagome's eyes went from sweet to…a very scare sweet. She looked down in pure anger. "That creep! No way! He's a selfish, arrogant, pig-headed-" Kagome came to her senses, finally, before completely embarrassing herself. She looked up to see a confused and surprised Hojo starting down at her. "Uh…I mean…no…not my type…"

"Haha! Okay." Hojo said but then looked down at the ground in front of him and in between the gate. "Hey…what's that?" Hojo said pointing down at the red tear shaped thing on the tack. Kagome leaned down and picked it up, rubbing it between her finger and thumb. It felt like velvet.

"It feels like…a rose petal…" Kagome said as she stood up and showed it to Hojo.

Hojo then looked ahead on the ground. "Look, theres another one!" Hojo pointed. "And another!" Kagome began to follow the rose petals out into the middle of the field where there was a symbol of an eagle in the middle of the field. The trail then led to a piled of red rose petals in the middle of the field. There was a note with fancy cursive writing on it.

"Kagome…Will you go out with me?" Kagome read out loud and was in shock. She turned around to face a now smiling Hojo. Kagome had her hands covering her mouth. She nodded through he dumbfounded-ness. Hojo laughed and came up to her, hugging her.

"Now, how about we get outta here?" Hojo said to her, now looking down at her.

"Um, how about Wednesday? We can go out then. I promised my friends I'd do something with them." Kagome said sweetly up to her now hot boyfriend.

"Okay! That sounds great!" Hojo said going to his car that was parked in the parking lot in front of the football field outside gates.

"Bye, Hojo!" Kagome waved to him. He waved bye back and pulled out and drove off away around the building and away from it. Kagome squealed and ran around the building as fast her legs could carry her. She stopped when she saw her friends all leaning against the car talking and waiting for her. Then all stopped when they saw Kagome. They all ran up to her and surrounded her. Kagome barely having any room to breathe let alone tell them what happened.

"Well?" Sango said with wide eyes in curiosity.

"Spill!" Ayame shouted at the now slightly frightened Kagome.

Kagome let no emotion on her face and her friends just continued to stare at her waiting for any sign of movement, give-away, and possibly life in the girl.

Kagome now smiled. "I said yes!"

All three girls hugged Kagome jumping up and down screaming at the top of their lungs.

A/N: Well what do you think? This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote! And don't worry you Kagome and Inuyasha couple lovers. This IS a Inuysha and Kagome romance flick, that little thing she's having with Hojo will not last. Trust me! I will not allow it! Anyway…review!


End file.
